Found
by Kaikeyi
Summary: Comforts shared, secrets told…things lost and things found. A sweet little fic about Chris and David and how even the general needs warmth at night. ch 2 up! (slash)
1. searching

A/n- this is only an idea so far. Since everyone is addicted to Chris/David slash (and I'm by no way any exception) then I'm going to write some more. Though this might progress into something with an actual plot (gasp. Slash with a plot? No!) Seeing as I'm doing it on my own and not with J.  
  
Basically David is busy in his work one night when he comes across Chris. Comforts shared, secrets told...things lost and things found. A sweet little ficlet about Chris and David and how even the general needs warmth at night.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Everworld or David and Christopher. K. A. Applegate does.  
  
^^"Found"^^  
By  
Kai.  
  
'Where the hell...' David had been pushing himself all might to get the new plans done so he could show them to Athena in the morning. And he was /so/ close to finishing the whole damn lot. He just needed /one more thing/...  
  
Searching his library head to foot he came up blank. The same with the study, and the kitchen, then the parlour...  
  
'If Christopher's moved anything I'll kill him...' The boy vowed. Sharing a house with Chris wasn't all that bad, and at least he wasn't alone. Jalil and April were both perusing their own ends now. And they didn't see each other as much. David was staying closer to Olympus so that he could work with Athena and (every now and then) the other gods.  
  
Christopher on the other hand had nothing much to do. Except from following the elf woman around like a drooling puppy dog Chris was at a loose end. And since his before mentioned love article had wondered off and gotten married to a smelly little elf guy Chris had decided to crash with David for a while.  
  
Still muttering away to himself he pushed open the door to the living room. Christopher had obviously been in there earlier as he'd left the lights burning low. Sighing David though to himself how typical of the blonde it was. Rummaging through the desk, then the cabin ate he came up with zilch and so put out the light wondering where the hell to look next.  
  
Rubbing his eyes David realised it must be way past midnight. His eyes were burning from exhaustion. Half way through debating on just giving up and going to bed the general head movement behind him. Then the unmistakable sound of someone sighing.  
  
Turning slowly David made him way towards the noise.  
  
Christopher was laying full length on the divan. Bending down David Reached out to shake the blonde awake, it would do him no good lying there. But then Chris mumbled something in his sleep that made he boy freeze. 


	2. playful mistakes

A/n I know I know! The last chap was really ickle and I left it at a  
horrible place! I'm sorry! 'T is just that this plot has like no ending yet  
and I'm not even sure where I'm going with it.  
(Way to go on the clatter-brain vote Kai!)  
Well I'm going to do SO much better in this chappy! Just you see! I've got  
Danté to Beta for me this time so you can all rest assured it will get  
better. ^.^  
Disclaimer- as in ch. 1  
  
Ok Kittens...here goes!  
-----///////-----///////------////////-----  
David drew in a harsh breath in an effort to clear the cobwebs from his  
brain.  
  
"Wha..." Yes David, be articulate why don't you...  
  
"I said..." Sighed the sleepy blonde "That you shouldn't be so coy dear  
general. If you wanted to come and snuggle in you should have just asked."  
  
'Dear god I must be tired. No, I'm dreaming. That's it David thought trying  
to force himself into believing he had NOT just heard Chris ask him into  
his bed. Or sofa...whatever.'  
  
Smirking at the look of sheer terror on David's face Chris played his part  
to the full. Yawning he spread his arms and reached out to subtly grab the  
other boys legs, who (in the aforementioned darkness) didn't see the danger  
until he was hauled on top of Christopher.  
  
Laughing hysterically Chris was immediately tackled by a more than  
embarrassed David. Trying to wrestle at one in the morning probably isn't  
the best idea anyways, but trying to wrestle at one in the morning on a  
chaise longue was /beyond all doubt/ NOT the brightest idea of their young  
lives.  
  
Managing to reverse their roles Chris got on top of David who was rendered  
helpless with Chris's thighs straddling him and his hands pining him down.  
Suddenly neither was laughing and David all of a sudden didn't feel very  
comfortable where they were...  
  
"Um David..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Why has it gone quiet...?"  
  
Chris wasn't the only one severely freaked out. Lying underneath him David  
was having trouble breathing, and it wasn't because of the other boy's  
weight.  
'Ok David, just calm down, it can't be as bad as you think it is.  
It's one o'clock in the morning, and I'm lying on the Everworld equivalent  
of a /love seat/ and Chris is on top of me! How can that not be bad!?!?!'  
The general screamed at himself.  
  
"You still there general?" Chris prodded him in the side in an effort to  
get an answer from the silent boy. Unaware of Christopher's question David  
jumped as he prodded him in the side causing both of them to fall most un-  
ceremoniously off the sofa.  
  
-----*-----*-----*-----  
  
"Chris" David shouted, throwing a pillow in the general direction of the  
blonde.  
"Look Chris, I'm really tired, it's well past midnight and I really don't  
have time for this!"  
  
Chastened Chris mumbled an apology before fleeing from the room. David sat  
in shocked silence as he heard the other boy slam the door, run alone the  
corridor then up the stairs. His steps faded from hearing for a minute  
until he reached his bedroom where once again he slammed the door.  
  
'Uh...ok. That was...strange...' David sat there for about three more minutes  
still wondering what the hell had just happened until a nippy little voice  
in his head shouted something alone the lines of 'Well go after him then  
you arse!' at him.  
  
So he did.  
-----///////-----///////------////////-----  
Ok, so it wasn't totally better. But it's getting there. And I had to  
change the plot a bit so the slash shall come in...*checks diary*...next  
chap!!! Eee! Can't wait. Oh yer...that means I have to go write it now...  
  
Toodles kittens. 


End file.
